


Bad Luck Comes in Threes

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три незапланированные встречи героев доказывают, что даже совершенно незнакомый человек может запросто войти в вашу жизнь и стать её частью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Неудача первая. Столкновение на автомойке.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Luck Comes in Threes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22608) by Lisea18. 



В мизинце Саске было больше власти, чем у большинства стран мира вместе взятых. Он был наследником предприятия Учих, лучшего в Японии, и постепенно занимающего лидирующую позицию в мире. Но, несмотря на это, сказать, что у него была лёгкая жизнь - было бы совершенно неверно.  
Его старший брат – Учиха Итачи, в припадке безумия убил всю семью, оставив в живых лишь младшего брата. Сейчас он скрывался от полиции. Так, в возрасте семи лет, Саске стал главой империи Учих, что оказалось тяжелым бременем для убитого горем ребёнка. Ведь не следует забывать о том, что он своими глазами видел это жестокое убийство.  
Компания была поручена Какаши - другу семьи… Какаши был наследником некогда одной из самых влиятельных юридических фирм в Японии. Это было до того, как его отец решил совершить саммоубийство после одного очень неудачного дела, из-за которого многие люди оказались в дерьме, хотя он только пытался помочь им всем. Какаши вырос в приюте, так как некоторые акулы обобрали всю компанию, оставив сироту без гроша. Он был близким другом покойного Учихи Обито, который погиб в аварии, пожертвовав один свой глаз Какаши, пострадавшего в той же катастрофе. Какаши боролся не на жизнь, а на смерть за опекунство над Саске, для того, чтобы отдать долг, как говорил он.  
Говоря начистоту, Саске был стопроцентным геем, даже не би. Настоящий позор, поскольку отец всегда желал продолжения рода Учиха. Развитие комплексов в конечном итоге сделали его замкнутым ребёнком. Чтобы помочь ему справиться с этими переживаниями, он был направлен к психиатру Орочимару. Но эта попытка потерпела поражение, поскольку психиатр и сам был в теме.  
Саске водил родстер (спортивный автомобиль со складываемым мягким или жёстким верхом), на который он заработал сам. Какаши считал, что парень самостоятельно должен преодолевать все сложности, дабы не стать избалованным богатеньким ребёнком. Саске всегда был трудолюбивым и умным. Он окончил школу с отличием раньше остальных его сверстников. Сейчас он работал в своей компании, но не возглавлял её, так как считал, что это право нужно заслужить и набраться больше опыта. Вскоре он занял очень хорошую позицию со своим собственным отделением и секретаршей Сакурой, которая уже давно вздыхала по нему.  
Но хватит представлений. Пора переключить внимание на то, чем же Учиха занят сейчас.  
Саске возвращался домой, рассекая по быстро темнеющему городу, на своем черном родстере. Он ушёл с работы пораньше, чтобы помыть свою машину. В отличие от других состоятельных людей, он не любил мойки высокого класса, отдавая предпочтение простым. Он хотел платить обычным людям, а также избежать лести, ведь, по крайней мере, здесь его никто не знал. Он был просто человеком с большим спортивным автомобилем. И точка.  
Он не планировал ехать на автомойку сегодня, так как обычно он посещал её по понедельникам и пятницам. Но его планы не интересовали тупых птиц, зовущихся голубями. Да, тех самых, которые разгуливают по городу и являются настоящей чумой для горожан. Постоянно воркуют и бегут впереди вас, ведь они слишком глупы, чтобы воспользоваться своими крыльями для полёта… Да, тех самых птиц. И вот они решили сыграть в очень забавную игру под названием: «Кто попадёт в цель?» В качестве мишени была выбрана машина Саске. Правила игры? Метать отвратительное и липкое дерьмо прямо в автомобиль, целясь только в самые чистые его части. На следующий день Саске поймал одного себе на обед. Он где-то слышал, что голубиное мясо вкусное.  
Мягко постукивая кончиками пальцев по рулю, Саске кивнул встречающему его работнику и остановил взгляд на загорелой мускулистой спине блондина. Последний обернулся и, встретившись с ним взглядом, затянул брюнета в голубую улыбающуюся бездну. Получив ослепляющую улыбку, Учиха был поглощён гигантскими щётками и бьющими струями воды.  
Саске смотрел на мыло и другие чистящие средства, которые выливались на его машину из шлангов и на быстрые движения щёток, натирающих его машину. Ему было приятно ничего не делать, просто выкинуть всё из головы и ни о чём не думать. Он наслаждался моментом, успокаиваясь окружающими его звуками. Возникало такое ощущение, будто бы время замедляло свой ход. Именно поэтому его машина всегда была безупречна, а не потому, что он был помешанным перфекционистом.  
И вот его спокойный мирок пошатнулся, пропуская внутрь толику беспокойства. Машина только что прибыла к системе ополаскивания и вода стремительно смывала все следы моющего средства. Это было его любимой частью, потому что единственное, что он слышал, - звуки воды. Но машина вдруг остановилась. Не было больше никакого движения. Он был в ловушке. Замечательно!  
Ко всему прочему добавились галлюцинации. Он всегда гордился тем, что держал всё под контролем, даже тело всегда было под контролем… а сейчас он видел того самого горячего блондина, стоящего прямо напротив него. Вода, намочив лохматые непослушные волосы, капала на отметины на его щеках, стекала по рельефному телу, пропадая в джинсах, облегающих стройные ноги. Горячий парень так же, как и в первый раз, ослепительно ему улыбнулся и выпустил из рук дистанционный пульт управления. У Саске появилось стойкое ощущение того, что этот самый пульт остановил его машину. Вода всё так же завораживающе лилась, а Саске продолжал смотреть. Он мог видеть, как блондин приближался к нему, уверенный и одновременно неуверенный в том, что может за этим последовать, но он хотел этого. Какое дурацкое видение и… стоп! Машина _действительно остановилась_. А мужчина _продолжал идти_.  
С широко открытыми от удивления глазами, словно пребывая в каком-то сне, он увидел, как человек открыл пассажирскую дверь, позволив воде попасть внутрь машины, и закрыл её за собой с внутренней стороны. Голубые глаза вновь встретились с чёрными, и Саске уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, но прижавшийся к его губам палец не позволил произнести ни звука. Затем мужчина схватил его за галстук, и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Отодвинувшись ровно настолько, чтобы видеть его, блондин скользнул рукой в чёрные волосы Саске, нежно поглаживая его щёку большим пальцем.  
\- Одно слово, - сказал он неожиданно мягким и серьёзным тоном, хриплые нотки которого не скрывали его желания.  
Саске не мог пошевелиться. Он даже не мог сейчас соображать, потому что он уже знал, что хочет этого, хотя не следовало бы. Он не знал его. Он даже не знал его имени и не собирался его узнавать. Он не был открытым человеком и не был тем, кто спит с кем попало, но…  
\- Да, - выдохнул он и был вознаграждён нежной улыбкой, от которой отметины на щеках мужчины изогнулись.  
Где-то в глубине сознания возник вопрос о том, как блондин мог получить их. Он чувствовал себя расслабленно с этим незнакомцем, как будто он мог полностью ему доверять, не опасаясь того, что тот может причинить ему боль. Он почувствовал, как сердце сжалось от беспокойства, когда блондин открыл дверь и вышел. Это был показатель того, насколько сильно он хотел этого, насколько он был извращён. Всё снова встало на свои места, когда протянувшаяся рука, вытащила его через пассажирское сидение наружу, под поток воды.  
Он был прав; он находился вне времени, в пузыре, куда ничто не могло попасть, где только одно имело значение – руки, исследующие черты его лица. Кончики пальцев очертили его лоб, брови, пробежавшись по векам, спустились к носу, лаская щеки и, наконец, достигнув губ, оттягивая нижнюю так, что она соприкоснулась с подбородком, и, наклонив его голову, прижал эти смеющиеся губы к его губам.  
Сначала поцелуй был мягким, принося ощущение порхающих бабочек в животе, но когда дразнящий язычок потребовал пропуск и Саске впустил его, поцелуй перерос в более дикий, страстный, поскольку каждый из них хотел доминировать. Они сражались, дразня друг друга, и Учиха почувствовал себя увереннее, выказывая меньше покорности, чем в начале их знакомства.  
Брюнет скользнул руками в мокрые светлые волосы, прижимая мужчину к себе, и наконец-то ощущая это сильное мускулистое тело. Он услышал смешок, отдавшийся вибрацией во всем теле. Разозлённый, брюнет толкнул колено между ног мужчины, вынуждая того застонать в поцелуй.  
Теперь это превратилось в настоящую битву. Незнакомец схватил Саске за задницу, на что Учиха ответил укусом в шею. Блондин снял с брюнета галстук, жилет и рубашку в одно движение, несмотря на то, что они изрядно промокли. Саске что-то пробормотал, мужчина был полураздет с самого начала, так что он просто атаковал его соски. Он никак не ожидал… такого резкого ответа. Его буквально опрокинули на капот машины, и сильная нога тут же начала толкаться и тёреться о его самые чувствительные места, заставляя Саске извиваться от удовольствия.  
С ухмылкой глядя на потерявшего бдительность мужчину, Учиха потянулся к ремню, ловко его расстёгивая. Держа тот за оба конца, он с силой потянул их на себя, и блондин упал сверху на брюнета, вновь соединяясь губами. Саске устроился повыше, обвивая ногами талию, сцепив лодыжки на пояснице.  
Блондин шлёпнул дразнящие его руки и приспустил штаны вместе с боксёрами, казалось, как будто он любит снимать много одежды за раз. Саске не возражал, когда мужчина, немного повозившись со своими джинсами, избавился от них, было вполне приятно чувствовать его прикосновения на себе, и он был полностью удовлетворён тем, что видел… хм, так, значит, он был натуральным блондином? Хорошо… и природа действительно была к нему благосклонна.  
Подняв взгляд, Саске увидел дерзкую улыбку, которую дарил ему незнакомец, а в голубых глазах плескалось веселье. Учиха, ответив ухмылкой, опустил ноги и приподнял бёдра, приглашая. Принимая приглашение, блондин взялся за джинсы с боксёрами и, аккуратно стянув оба предмета одежды, замер. Саске самодовольно приподнял бровь. Учиха знал, что был поразителен, и узнал это довольно быстро… благодаря посильной помощи Орочимару. Саске побаивался этого, но Неджи из Предприятия Хьюга показал ему, как он может использовать это; судьба не дала бы ему такого тела просто так, даже если Саске ничего бы не делал.  
С серьёзным выражением лица, блондин исследовал тело Саске, отмечая каждый изгиб, каждый дефект, который делал Учиху совершенным. Под его пристальным взглядом Саске почувствовал себя по-настоящему обнажённым, как будто мужчина мог видеть не только его тело, но и душу. Неуверенный, он немного прикрылся, словно, прикрыв своё тело, он мог спрятать душу. Сильная рука выпрямила его ноги, другая убрала мокрую чёлку с немного смущённого лица. Голубые глаза смотрели на него с теплотой, подтверждая его красоту и подбадривая.  
Усмешка вернулась как раз тогда, когда губы обнаружились вблизи его уха, а кончик языка уже хозяйничал внутри. Саске резко выдохнул и, наконец, безнадёжно застонал, когда шея была подвергнута атаке, а рука последовала за губами. Ключицу нежно прикусили, а соски облизывали и посасывали до тех пор, пока они не затвердели и брюнет не начал биться в экстазе. Одна рука касалась его подрагивающего пресса, другая круговыми движениями поглаживала его бедра. Вода всё ещё лилась на них, и когда блондин пил воду, которая собралась в пупке, Учиху охватывало неожиданно приятное чувство наслаждения.  
Мужчина хихикнул, когда, оказавшись в плену тёплого рта, Саске почти подскочил, на что брюнет ответил ударом пяткой по заднице. Дышать становилось труднее, и мысль о борьбе была благополучно забыта, к тому же он не желал давать блондину удовольствия слышать его стоны. Его спина выгнулась, он закрыл лицо руками, дрожа и поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону. Это было слишком, и в то же время недостаточно.  
Рука схватила его за запястье, и голубые глаза встретились с чёрными, спрашивая разрешение на то, что Саске ждал больше всего. Он кивнул и почувствовал, как влажный палец вошёл в него. Саске только фыркнул на это. Он что, ходит со смазкой в кармане? Мужчина только обольстительно улыбнулся, продолжая разрабатывать его задницу. Хорошо, хорошо, Саске был весьма счастлив от того, что тот делал с ним. Он почувствовал себя ещё более счастливым, когда увидел, что мужчина надел презерватив; в конце концов, они не знали друг друга. Как только второй палец оказался в его интимном месте, он просто закрыл глаза; секса у него не было уже довольно продолжительное время. Дождь из поцелуев отвлёк его; он был удивлён той заботой, которую получал. Саске никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким любимым… хотя это чувство дарил ему совершенно незнакомый человек.  
Ощутив пристальный взгляд, он приоткрыл один глаз и тут же в удивлении распахнул оба, поскольку этот идиот _снова_ просил его разрешения. Вместо ответа Учиха просто обвил ноги вокруг его талии, насаживась одним движением.  
Саске не ожидал, что будет _так_ сильно стонать, но мужчина просто вбивался в него, вдавливая спину в твёрдый холодный капот машины. Сильная рука пригвоздила его руки над головой, поскольку блондин входил и выходил так, что каждый раз задевал простату, заставляя Саске выгибаться и кричать. Он чувствовал, что мужчина оставлял свои метки на его теле; позже засосы придется прятать, но сейчас это заботило меньше всего. Единственное, что волновало его в этот момент – белые вспышки удовольствия. Рука, сжимающая его член и хриплый шёпот в ухо стали последней каплей, и он закричал, когда блондин внутри него достиг своего пика, продолжив толчки, получая долгожданную разрядку.  
Несколькими секундами позже, мужчина вышел, наклонился к нему, нежно перебирая его волосы и рассматривая его. Саске ещё никогда не ощущал себя таким красивым, как сейчас под этим голубым пристальным взглядом. Мужчине даже не понадобились слова, чтобы сделать ему комплимент. И, может быть, кто-нибудь будет настолько любезен, что ниспошлет ему скрипку? Саске пребывал в эйфории.  
Льющаяся вода приятно омывала тело, и Учиха чувствовал себя просто замечательно, несмотря на то, что они могли попасться кому-нибудь на глаза в любую минуту. Скоро он наверняка будет сходить с ума от мысли о том, что совсем недавно у него был секс на автомойке. Блондин встал и собрал их одежду, отдавая Саске его вещи после небольшой чистки, как будто он действительно мог заставить эти пятна исчезнуть, когда вся одежда была пропитана… хм, действительно, что за идиот. Хорошо, раз он не знает его имени, то будет называть его идиотом. Это имя подходит ему идеально.  
Одевшись, Саске повернулся и увидел, что идиот открыл дверь в приглашающем жесте, так, словно он был принцем. Фыркнув, Учиха залез в машину и закрыл дверь, но услышав лёгкий стук в окно, тут же открыл его. Получив легкий поцелуй, блондин ушёл, а машина вновь продолжила движение.  
Вернувшись домой, Саске даже не обратил внимания на возмущенного Какаши, интересующегося, какого чёрта его подопечный вернулся домой в таком виде. Он до сих пор был в том самом пузыре, где время останавливало свой ход, где был усмехающийся блондинистый идиот со шрамами на щеках, который обворожительно улыбался ему. Проклятье…


	2. Неудача вторая. Ужасное утро и мытьё окон.

После того небольшого приключения на автомойке минул почти месяц. Саске несколько раз ловил себя на том, что направляется туда, но он поклялся себе, что не нарушит своего привычного расписания и не поддастся искушению. И не поддался! Ну… почти… он заехал туда на прошлой неделе, но оказалось, что блондин уже уволился. Почувствовал ли он при этом злость? Подавленность? Находился ли на грани нервного срыва? Конечно, нет! Тот мужчина был лишь развлечением на один раз, а секс с ним нельзя было назвать лучшим в его жизни. Саске и не надеялся повторить… определённо нет…  
Брюнет со стоном уронил голову на стол; он снова думал об этом. Саске почти был готов признать, что это превратилось в навязчивую идею. В этом определённо виновата работа: он сильно уставал и был под таким большим давлением, что мозгу просто необходимо было на что-то переключаться. В любом случае, день не задался с самого начала. Первое, что он увидел до завтрака – Какаши одетым лишь в передник. Видимо, никто не просветил Какаши, что передник закрывает только фронтальные части тела, в то время как тыл остается полностью незащищенным, и, к великому несчастью Саске, Какаши стоял лицом к плите. Вторым потрясением за утро стал Генма, единственной вещью которого была зажатая в зубах зубочистка. Подмигивая брюнету и совершая зубочисткой вращательные движения, наводящие на непристойные мысли, он подошёл к Какаши и шлёпнул его по заднице. После всего увиденного Учиха резко потерял аппетит и спокойно покинул кухню. Какаши был для него… отцом, выражаясь фигурально. А дети обычно не застают своих отцов в тот момент, когда они занимаются подобными вещами.  
Скрип. Скрип. Скрип.  
Саске сжал зубы и закрыл уши. Именно _этот день каждого месяца_ он ненавидел больше всего! Конечно, если посмотреть на здание, в котором он работал, с эстетической точки зрения, оно было большим, высотным и красивым, и оно было стеклянным… полностью! Почему это было проблемой? Да потому что окна нужно мыть! И он продолжал слушать этот нервирующий скрип резиновой швабры по окнам; неприятный звук бил по мозгам и грозился, в конечном счете, перерасти в головную боль. Открыв ящик стола, брюнет с ужасом обнаружил, что у него закончилось обезболивающее. Сегодня точно не его день!  
\- Вау! Классный офис, только какой-то безликий, - отметил голос позади него.  
Саске повернулся и увидел, что мойщик окон зашёл внутрь его офиса. Он уже собирался наорать на незваного гостя, когда заметил белокурые волосы и, напоминающие усы, шрамы на щеках.  
\- Ты! – закричал он.  
Идиот просто прогуливался по его офису, рассматривая тот со всех сторон и оставаясь равнодушным к холодному пристальному взгляду одного очень недовольного Учихи. Наконец, он подошел к рабочему столу брюнета и уселся на него, положив ногу на ногу. Протянув руку, он взял небольшую табличку:  
\- Учиха Саске? - пропел он сладким голосом.  
Саске замер. Это не было похоже на последний раз, когда слова разрушили всё. В этот раз всё было по-другому. Теперь, когда человек знал его имя, Саске понимал, что за этим последует. Это происходило всегда, как только люди узнавали кто он. Скрестив руки на груди, он уже приготовился защищаться, но ничего не произошло.  
\- Хорошее имя, чувак. Я называл тебя ублюдком, но Саске тоже ничего, - усмехнулся блондин.  
\- Эй! Идиот, да как ты смеешь… - начал Саске, заметно расслабившись.  
Возможно, мужчина был идиотом с большой буквы и не знал историю его семьи, поэтому не понимал всё значение фамилии Учиха, а может он просто не придавал этому значения и, чем больше брюнет думал об этом, тем больше ему нравился такой расклад.  
\- Идиот? Это такое прозвище для меня? Класс! Никогда бы не подумал, что ты выберешь для меня что-то в этом роде, - хохотал блондин.  
Фыркнув, Саске отобрал табличку и начал возвращать вещи на свои места, которые были сметены неуклюжим идиотом. Блондин с интересом наблюдал за брюнетом и облизнулся, когда Саске нагнулся под стол поднять ручку, тем самым предоставив ему прекрасный обзор.  
Получив шлепок по заднице, Саске больно стукнулся головой о столешницу в спешной попытке подняться, а блондин, игнорируя убийственные взгляды брюнета, обещающие долгую и мучительную смерть, громко рассмеялся. Поправляя одежду и возвращая при этом на место часть утраченного чувства собственного достоинства, Учиха украдкой наблюдал за неожиданным гостем.  
На мужчине была облегающая оранжевая футболка без рукавов. Цвет был отвратителен, но брюнет, проклиная все на свете, отметил про себя, что она отлично подчеркивала загар и мускулатуру блондина. Ноги облегали узкие темные джинсы. Идиот был горяч, и Саске не мог этого отрицать, особенно когда тот опирался на свой локоть так, как будто позволять Саске рассматривать себя, было всем, чего он только мог пожелать… дерьмо.  
Будучи профессионалом в выражении бесстрастного лица, Саске спокойно встретил пристальный взгляд голубых глаз. Однако у него начался нервный тик, когда он увидел самодовольную усмешку блондина и многозначительное движение бровей.  
\- Так значит я трахал будущую главу предприятия Учих? Как насчёт второго раунда, сладкий? – спросил идиот, взяв Саске за галстук. Перебирая мягкий материал, он медленно притягивал брюнета к себе.  
\- У тебя привычка соблазнять своих клиентов? – приподнимая бровь, спросил Саске.  
\- Только тех, кто Сексуален-Как-Бог, - парировал блондин, сокращая расстояние и впиваясь в нижнюю губу Саске.  
Ревность желчью поднялась к горлу прежде, чем он смог подавить это чувство. Рука, массирующая его затылок, заставила вернуться к реальности и увидеть обеспокоенные голубые глаза, смотрящие на него. О чём он думал? Они не знали друг друга. Саске не относился к той категории людей, которых можно использовать в качестве секс-игрушки га одну ночь, а потом выбросить. То, что тогда произошло, было ошибкой. Он отбросил чужую руку; пора заканчивать с этим.  
\- Но в _мои_ привычки не входит приставание к своим работникам, - сказал Саске, указывая на окно, где в воздушном пространстве всё ещё находились подмостки блондина.  
\- Даже к таким горячим, как я? – соблазнительно понизив голос, спросил блондин, не вставая со стола, абсолютно уверенный в произведённом эффекте. – Знаешь, клиенты типа Сексуален-Как-Бог очень редки. Ты единственный, кого я встретил, - закончил он, заключая брюнета в объятия.  
Саске попытался оттолкнуть мужчину, но исходящее от блондина тепло, умерило его пыл, и он сдался. Но самым отвратительным фактором была его реакция и чувство спокойствия, возникшее после заверения в том, что он единственный. Учихе срочно требовался новый мозг, поскольку он утопал в романтике. Саске почти поддался искушению, когда зазвонил телефон. Это была Сакура.  
В панике, даже осознавая, что секретарша его не видит, он отпихнул от себя блондина, ухмыльнувшись услышанному визгу и ругательствам, упавшего со стола идиота. Он нажал на кнопку, и в динамике громкоговорителя раздался голос Сакуры.  
\- Да? – спросил он в своей обычной нейтральной манере.  
\- Я только хотела напомнить тебе о назначенной на это утро встрече, - ласково сказала она.  
Саске совсем про это забыл. Да и кто бы стал обвинять его в этом, когда один светловолосый идиот нагло домогался его в собственном кабинете?  
\- Ваша встреча состоится через полчаса. Предметом обсуждения…  
Дальнейший информационный поток Саске благополучно пропустил, поскольку его бесцеремонно вдавили в стол, зажав рот рукой и приглушив крик. Он почувствовал вжавшееся в него напряжённое тело блондина, тёплое дыхание, щекочущее его шею и… ладно, идиот был _очень_ заинтересован, если рассматривать то, что упиралось ему в поясницу, весомым аргументом. Брюнет замычал в знак протеста, когда его начали ощупывать, но блондин нашёл подтверждение того, что Саске заинтересован не меньше.  
\- Тогда, давай, сделаем это по-быстрому, - прошептал мужчина. Казалось, вся эта ситуация его забавляет.  
Рука скользнула под рубашку, а он даже и не заметил, когда её успели вытащить из штанов. Пальцы дразнили соски, пока, наконец, не сжали их, и он молился, чтобы рука, приглушающая стоны, не опустилась на стол… потому что он только что судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Ты что-то сказал, Саске? – к ужасу брюнета спросила Сакура.  
\- Нет, - рявкнул он, так как идиот крепко обхватив бёдра, тянул брюнета на себя, а Саске, вцепившись в стол, всеми силами пытался предотвратить это.  
\- Так я говорила о том, чтобы ты не забыл… - продолжила Сакура.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?! – прошипел Саске, пытаясь оттолкнуть блондина от себя, но лишь потёрся об него, утопая в ощущениях.  
Он был готов заплакать, когда мужчина расстегнул его ремень и приспустил брюки. Если бы у него была возможность нажать на эту проклятую кнопку, Учиха прервал бы соединение с Сакурой, но, к несчастью Саске, блондин отправил телефон в конец стола и он просто не мог до неё дотянуться. Конечно, он мог сказать Сакуре, чтобы она остановилась, но сейчас он не доверял своему голосу на сто процентов, особенно в данный момент, слыша, как идиот расстёгивает его ремень и стягивает с него брюки, а ловкие пальцы не перестают дразнить его. О Боже, он застонал!  
\- Шшш, ты же не хочешь, чтобы она услышала тебя, правда, Саске? – прошептал блондин, усиливая трение; другая рука всё ещё обвивала его талию.  
Саске сгорал от желания и был согласен, чтобы его взял этот почти совсем незнакомый мужчина таким, уткнувшегося в собственный стол, и с Сакурой, щебечущей на проводе. В своей жизни он редко был _настолько_ возбуждён, и тот раз на автомойке был одним из них. И какого чёрта идиот произносит его имя именно так?! Это всего лишь имя, но когда этот, окутанный страстью, хриплый голос произносит его, по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки, вызывая дрожь в коленях и заставляя тело сгорать от желания.  
Рот сомкнулся на шее, нежно её посасывая, а рука накрыла его рот. Саске кусал губы и, когда загорелые пальцы прикоснулись к нему, в ониксовых глазах появился дьявольский блеск, и он укусил их. Но сразу же прекратил, поскольку блондин ускорил темп движений, усиливая трение. Это было чересчур для стола, который мог и не выдержать.  
\- Оближи, - приказал блондин, засовывая два пальца ему в рот, покусывая при этом Саске за, о боже, такую чувствительную шею.  
Чувствуя, что он не сможет сдержаться от стонов, если уж блондин начал грязную игру, брюнет покорился. Он позволил языку исследовать пальцы, обволакивая и раздвигая их, покрывая их слюной и посасывая. Саске ухмыльнулся, услышав, что дыхание идиота стало глубоким и прерывистым. Он подался назад, но блондин отодвинулся от него и он ощутил потерю близости, тепла.  
\- Ты же не хочешь испортить свои штаны, не так ли? Я уже капаю. У тебя такой потрясающий вид, когда ты возбуждён, что я могу кончить, просто смотря на тебя, - заявил блондин, понизив голос, и Саске прикрыл глаза от таких невероятно возбуждающих слов.  
\- Его компания заработала 2 в течение прошлого года, и… - продолжала Сакура, явно не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что происходит на другом конце провода.  
Почувствовав, что рука, находившаяся в интимном месте, исчезла, он разочарованно застонал. Единственным источником близости осталась рука, сжимающая его подбородок и пальцы во рту. Он услышал, как блондин открыл что-то, что явно являлось смазкой, и фыркнул.  
\- Да, я знаю, они сделали неверный шаг, но… - ответила Сакура.  
\- Ты что, бойскаут или что-то вроде того? – подтрунивал Саске, задыхаясь, поскольку палец проник внутрь него, продвигая тело вперёд. Он заглушил себя рукой, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие; колени подгибались, а ведь мужчина ещё даже не дотронулся до его простаты!  
Вскоре все пальцы были вытащены, оставляя задыхающегося Саске на столе. Отходя от сильных ощущений, он понял, что теперь ничто не мешает ему нажать на кнопку. Осторожно оглянувшись на блондина, который искал в карманах презервативы, Учиха подтянулся к громкоговорителю, чтобы наконец-то выключить его, но громко завизжал, так как его схватили за талию. Но не прошло и секунды, как брюнет протяжно застонал, когда блондин заполнил его собой.  
\- Саске-кун? С тобой всё в порядке? У тебя опять болит голова? – обеспокоенно спросила Сакура.  
Саске прикусил свою руку от мучительного удовольствия, сходя с ума от медленных толчков идиота. О да, он чувствовал себя прекрасно! Нет, даже лучше, чем умопомрачительно прекрасно! Рука соскользнула с его бедёр, чтобы натянуть презерватив и на него.  
\- Чтобы потом меньше прибираться, - шепнул блондин, возобновляя движение. - Скажи «пока» своей секретарше, - посоветовал он.  
\- Не-нет, я в по.. в порядке, Сакура. Спасибо за.. ааахх… - он впился взглядом в идиота, который только что толкнулся в него; в извинение тот застенчиво робко улыбнулся, - за сообщение, - закончил Саске.  
Он издал невнятный звук, когда блондин, опираясь на него, прервал связь. Саске даже не успел расслабиться, как эти сильные мозолистые руки снова схватили его за бёдра, и блондин начал вбивать его в стол. В офисе была прекрасная звукоизоляция – благодаря ей Учиха мог кричать в экстазе, когда по секретной точке в его теле, наконец, начали постоянно ударять. Ничем несдерживаемый теперь, он подстроился под ритм, встречая каждый толчок, позволяя мужчине входить глубже и сильнее. Ногти судорожно скребли по столу, волосы разметались по лицу, прижавшемуся к прохладному дереву стола, а из приоткрытых губ срывались стоны удовольствия.  
\- Саске, - простонал блондин, крепко его сжимая, - ты настолько красив… чувствовать тебя невероятное удовольствие… _Саске_ , - он произнес его имя в последний раз и последним толчком бёдер кончил; перед глазами Саске вспыхнули звезды и он последовал за ним.  
Он впервые жизни был так благодарен столу, на который можно было расслабленно навалиться. Мужчина, придавивший его своим весом, легонько потирал большим пальцем бедро, а тёплое дыхание охлаждало разгоряченную шею. Но это чувство совершенной завершённости не могло длиться вечно, и мужчина поднялся. Саске перевернулся на спину, наблюдая за тем, как блондин приводит себя в порядок и одевается. Мужчина усмехнулся и, положив руку на его щёку, втянул брюнета в глубокий поцелуй.  
\- Лень двигаться, да? – спросил он, вытирая Саске, последний не возражал против такого знака внимания, это было приятно… так, как будто идиот действительно заботился о нём.  
Мужчина вернулся на подмостки, помахал ему на прощание и начал снижаться. Саске недоумённо моргнул и подбежал к окну.  
\- Стой! Твоё имя! – потребовал он.  
\- Я скажу тебе, если мы встретимся в третий раз, Саске-ублюдок! – звонко рассмеялся блондин, посылая ему воздушные поцелуи, выглядя при этом таким счастливым, что это задевало Учиху.  
\- Идиот! – проорал Саске, слегка улыбаясь.  
Теперь всё, что он мог делать – ждать. В глубине сознания он понимал, что ему нужно только спросить список мойщиков окон, и того, кто мыл его окно, чтобы узнать имя светловолосого идиота, но это будет не так весело, правда? Если мужчина захочет встретиться с ним снова, он знает его имя и где его найти.  
\- Чёрт, я становлюсь ещё более одержимым, - пробормотал Саске, хмурясь.  
Дальнейший ход мыслей был прерван стуком в дверь.  
\- Войдите.  
\- Саске-кун, твой собеседник уже прибыл, - сказала Сакура, подходя к нему с застенчивой улыбкой. - Ты выглядишь намного лучше, чем этим утром. Немного вздремнул после нашего разговора?  
\- Нет, у меня был очень расслабляющий активный отдых, - ответил Саске и ухмыльнулся на недоумевающий взгляд Сакуры.


	3. Неудача третья. Сервированный стол.

 

\- Какаши! – завопил Саске, кипя от гнева.  
Его опекун в очередной раз съел всю еду, приготовленную Саске. Сегодня вечером он сделал поистине восхитительное блюдо японской кухни. В нарезанную тонкими ломтиками рыбу, Учиха вложил всю свою душу. Он мариновал её в специальном уксусе с тщательно очищенными и порезанными овощами. Саске готовил рис, добавляя определённое количество сахара и внимательно следя за тем, чтобы тот не переварился. Он скатал несколько маки, и, убедившись в том, что нори не повреждены, увлажнил их рисовой водой. Этим субботним утром Учиха потратил много времени, чтобы удостовериться, что всё безупречно, но… Какаши съел всё!  
\- Но я люблю твою стряпню, - ответил его опекун, даже не спрашивая, почему Саске так кричал. – Здесь неподалёку есть хороший ресторан, просто позвони им, - хихикнул мужчина.  
Саске задался вопросом, сколько же лет он вынашивает план о зверском убийстве Какаши своим остро заточенным ножом для суши. Решив, что доставка еды на дом будет наиболее безопасным вариантом и что сожжение коллекции книг «Ича-ича» в камине послужит достаточной местью, он набрал номер и стал ждать, скрестив руки и сердито нахмурившись. Уж лучше им поторопиться.  
Наконец, раздался звонок, и, открыв дверь, Саске увидел натянутую на белокурую голову оранжевую кепку и широкую улыбку в 32 зуба, подчёркивающую шрамы-усы. Как же ему повезло.  
ХЛОП  
\- Эээ… Да ладно тебе, Саске, - завопил идиот в захлопнувшуюся перед его носом дверь.  
Учиха вновь открыл дверь и взял свой заказ.  
– Прошёл целый грёбаный месяц! – напомнил он идиоту.  
\- Ааааа, так ты скучал по мне? – спросил мужчина, подмигнув.  
ХЛОП  
\- Да ладно тебе! Я меняю работу каждый месяц из-за учёбы… Кстати, я – Узумаки Наруто и ты забыл заплатить.  
Заплатить? Ммм, хорошая идея. Саске открыл дверь и, запихнув деньги в карман блондина, втащил того внутрь.  
\- Ваааа, - завизжал обладатель имени Наруто перед тем, как получить хороший удар и вырубиться.  
О да, он заплатит, дорого заплатит за то, что Учиха целый месяц жил надеждой, мучаясь, стоит ли выяснять его имя или нет. Он услышал, как подошёл и недоумённо моргнул Какаши, увидев лежащего без сознания на полу мужчину и вспыхнувшие опасным блеском глаза Саске. Когда его подопечный указал на дверь, опекун просто взял ключи, с легким щелчком открыл сотовый и, спросив Генму, может ли он остаться сегодня у него, вышел. В списке его желаний не значилась смерть от суши-ножа.  
Первое, что почувствовал Наруто, придя в себя, - легкое беспокойство. Проще говоря, он был обнажён, уложен на футон, а руки были привязаны к довольно внушительных размеров предметам мебели. Рядом с ним, даря тепло, потрескивал огонь, в языках пламени можно было заметить торчащий уголок книги. Играла музыка, но он не обратил на неё внимания. Боковым зрением он заметил Саске, стоящего около проигрывателя и выбирающего в каком порядке должны воспроизводиться композиции. Наруто отметил, что его голова заботливо уложена на большую мягкую подушку, или же она служила для того, чтобы он мог видеть всё, что будет происходить? Осмотревшись вокруг, Узумаки увидел рядом с собой доставленную им же еду, к которой так никто и не притронулся. Он негромко кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Наруто молил только об одном, чтобы Саске не смотрел на него с ненавистью в глазах. До него, наконец, начал доходить смысл песни.

 

**It's in your eyes**  
 **I can tell what you're thinking**  
 **My heart is sinking too**  
 **It's no surprise**  
 **I've been watching you lately**  
 **I want to make it with you**  
(Это в твоих глазах  
Я могу сказать о чём ты думаешь  
Моё сердце тоже замирает.  
Это неудивительно  
Я наблюдала за тобой в последнее время  
Я хочу делать это с тобой)

\- Я… я думал у тебя нет привычки набрасываться на своих подчинённых? – начал он, сглатывая, когда Саске появился в поле его зрения.  
Учиха с удовольствием отметил, что своим видом убил наповал. Он не переодевался для идиота. Саске только убедился в том, что выглядит слегка растрепанным. Галстук ослаблен, манжеты и две последние пуговицы на рубашке расстёгнуты, а штаны сидели на бедрах так низко, что открывали пупок. Волосы небрежно взъерошены, пряди каскадом ложились на лицо, скрывая глаза. Он с удовлетворением наблюдал как расширились глаза Наруто от увиденного, а в уголках губ появилась слюна. Дыхание блондина участилось, его тело не могло не реагировать на Учиху.  
\- Я сделаю исключение, - ответил Саске, неторопливо подходя к Наруто.  
Блондин попробовал поменять положение, но смог лишь согнуть локти; оковы были мягкими и не могли причинить ему боль, даже если он начнёт вырываться. Что-то подсказывало ему, что всё именно так и будет.  
\- Ладно. Я не мог прийти раньше, понимаешь? Работа и всё такое. Извини, ОК? – попробовал Узумаки.  
Проигнорировав блондина, Саске перешагнул через него и начал раскладывать суши, сашими и другую еду на животе лежащего мужчины, как если бы он сервировал стол… а в качестве стола выступал идиот.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это – воля судьбы, так? – лихорадочно начал он, – Ты знаешь поговорку «Неудача приходит трижды», нэ? Ничего бы не было, если бы нам не суждено было встретиться. ОК? Извини? – молил он, посылая раздражённому брюнету свою самую обворожительную улыбку.  
\- Ты говоришь так же, как мой бывший, - проворчал Саске, вспоминая Неджи и его тирады о судьбе.  
\- Смотри, смотри, я весь такой хороший и привлекательный, - захохотал Наруто.  
\- И это _плохо_ , идиот, - ответил Саске с ухмылкой, наливая соус в пупок Наруто. – Двинешься – и подключу к обеду суши-нож, - предупредил Саске; он не хотел, чтобы его еда испортилась.  
Наруто сглотнул, когда песня сменилась на более ритмичную, а ухмылка Саске превратилась в хищный оскал. Учиха начал отходить, подстраивая свои движения под ритм музыки. Оказавшись прямо напротив него, брюнет начал танцевать, подпевая исполнительницам и перекрывая их пение своим глубоким голосом.

 

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
(Я хочу, чтобы ты расстегнул пуговицы на моей одежде, малыш)*

Саске расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, покачивая бёдрами.

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
(Но ты всё упираешься)

Склонившись к своему пленнику, он провёл по нему пальцем, останавливаясь между губ мужчины.

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**  
 **But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**  
(Ты только говоришь, что собираешься это сделать,  
Но пока ничего не происходит)

Наруто изменился в лице, во рту стало сухо, а глаза неотрывно следили за танцующим брюнетом. Отсветы пламени на одежде делали Учиху ещё более страстным.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
(Я хочу, чтобы ты растегнул пуговицы на моей одежде, малыш)

Следующая пуговица была расстёгнута, а рубашка спустилась с плеч, в то время как Саске продолжал двигать бедрами, похлопывая по ним в такт.

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
 **Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**  
 **But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**  
(Но ты всё упираешься.  
Ты только говоришь, что собираешься это сделать,  
Но пока ничего не происходит.)

Руки, скользя вверх по телу, резко поднялись в воздух, лаская друг друга. Брюнет мастерски работал бедрами: широко расставив ноги, он приседал и поднимался, соблазнительно вертя попой. Слегка повернув голову, Учиха с вызовом посмотрел на пленника из-под соблазнительно полуопущенных ресниц.

**Typical**  
 **Hardly the type I fall for**  
(Ты не примечателен и точно не в моём вкусе)

Саске опустился на пол и, в ритме музыки, по-кошачьи подкрадывался к блондину, облизываясь. Золотые, оранжевые и красные всполохи огня подчёркивали каждый изгиб.

**I like when the physical**  
(Для меня важна физическая красота)

Учиха поставил колено между ног блондина, не касаясь их, и накрыл ладонями грудь, нежно лаская ее.

**Don't leave me asking for more**  
(Не заставляй меня просить дважды)

Брюнет резко раздвинул ноги мужчины и склонился над пупком, собирая губами соевый соус.

**I'm a sexy mama (mama)**  
 **Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)**  
(Посмотри, как я сексуальна.  
Кто подскажет, как мне осуществить своё желание?)

Подцепив сашими, Саске зубами задел живот блондина, вызывая у того сладкую дрожь.  
\- О Боже, Саске, - прошептал идиот.

**What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)**  
(Я хочу, чтобы ты понял следующее:)

Еще один кусочек был проглочен, язычок слизывал остатки угощения, а черный шелк волос подразнивал кожу. Наруто приподнялся, но путы помешали ему достичь цели. Саске с ухмылкой смотрел на своего пленника бездонными темными омутами, продолжая покачивать бедрами.

**Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)**  
(Забудь о том, что я тебе говорила)

Учиха вылил значительное количество соуса в пупок Наруто, крепко удерживая мужчину на месте.

**You've been saying all the right things all night long**  
(Весь вечер ты обещаешь мне то, о чём прошу)

Он вернулся к своей стартовой позиции – напротив Наруто, покачиваясь с явным намёком и позволяя огненным бликам освещать себя.

**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**  
 **Baby, can't you see? (see)**  
(Но пока ты не подошёл ко мне, чтобы помочь раздеться.  
Малыш, неужели ты не видишь)

Саске возобновил свои соблазняющие действия, но пленник не мог пошевелиться. Наруто просто умирал от желания.

**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**  
(Как эта одежда подчёркивает мою фигуру?)

Пальцы пробежались по рубашке, сжимая спрятанные под одеждой соски.

**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**  
(От этого ритма у меня в жилах закипает кровь)

Джинсовая ткань скрывала под собой такие соблазнительно покачивающиеся бёдра. Брюнет танцевал с закрытыми глазами. Если бы кто-то дал ему сейчас обруч, он бы с лёгкостью продолжил танцевать, вращая его вокруг талии.

**I'm about to blow**  
 **I don't think you know**  
(Я готова взорваться, но, кажется, тебе этого не понять)

Наруто широко распахнул глаза, когда Саске заскользил на коленях по полу. От увиденного, легким перестало хватать воздуха.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
(Я хочу, чтобы ты расстегнул пуговицы на моей одежде, малыш)

Третья пуговица была расстёгнута, оставалась последняя. Рубашка медленно сползла по плечам, лаская их, заставляя пальцы Наруто дёрнуться в безуспешной попытке.

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
 **Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**  
 **But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**  
(Но ты всё упираешься.  
Ты только говоришь, что собираешься это сделать,  
Но пока ничего не происходит)

Спустившись с плеч, рубашка собиралась складками на согнутых локтях. Пальцы скользили в волосах, тело, покрывшись испариной, матово блестело в полумраке, прорисовывая ребра и пресс в постоянном движении.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
(Я хочу, чтобы ты расстегнул пуговицы на моей одежде, малыш)

Наконец, высвободив последнюю пуговицу, ткань соскользнула со стройного тела на пол, не задерживаясь на запястьях.

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
 **Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**  
 **But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**  
(Но ты всё упираешься.  
Ты только говоришь, что собираешься это сделать,  
Но пока ничего не происходит)

Полуголый Саске снова вернулся к соусу в пупке Наруто, пробегаясь пальцами по рёбрам.

**You say you're a big boy**  
 **But I can't agree**  
(Ты говоришь, что ты уже взрослый мальчик, но я так не думаю)

Часть продовольствия уже была съедена, когда язычок достиг соска блондина. Наруто мечтал схватить эти покачивающиеся в ритм музыки бедра, зарыться руками в черные волосы, которые продолжали сводить его с ума своим прикосновением к разгоряченной коже.

**'Cause the love you said you had**  
Ain't been put on me  
(Ведь ты говорил, что любишь меня, но я этого не чувствую)

Суши на его соске проглотили, но плоть блондина так и осталось нетронутой.

**I wonder (wonder)**  
 **If I'm just too much for you**  
(А что, если ты меня не достоин?)

Таким же способом был съеден и кусочек на другом соске, но теперь бедра Саске оказались над бедрами Наруто; он широко развел их, словно собирался сесть на него сверху.

**Wonder (wonder)**  
 **If my kiss don't make you just**  
 **Wonder (wonder)**  
(Если я тебя целую, ты даже не догадываешься)

Соблазнительные губы, немного сладковатые из-за соуса, мазнули по сухим губам Наруто. Пленник попытался облизнуть их, но Саске уже отстранился. Взгляд продолжали гипнотизировать бедра, покачивающиеся над ним.

**What I got next for you**  
 **What you want to do? (do)**  
(Что за этим может последовать.  
Что ты собираешься делать?)

Под недоверчивым взглядом Наруто, он расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, спуская их, пока не показался верх темных шелковых боксеров.

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**  
(Попробуй понять, что всё это может стать твоим)

Блондин натянул свои путы и вскинул бёдра вверх, отмечая, насколько он твёрд… он был слишком сконцентрирован на Учихе, чтобы заметить это раньше.

**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**  
 **Baby, can't you see? (see)**  
(Я согласна с большинством парней,  
Что своим поведением ты ничего не добьёшься.  
Малыш, неужели ты не видишь,)

Покачивающиеся бёдра Саске теперь находились прямо перед глазами, руками брюнет опирался на руки Наруто, поддерживая равновесие.

**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**  
 **And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**  
(Как эта одежда подчёркивает мою фигуру?  
От этого ритма у меня в жилах закипает кровь)

К Узумаки внезапно пришло озарение: вцепившись зубами в джинсы, стягивая их с дразнящих сексуальных ног; Саске извивался над ним, помогая.

**I'm about to blow  
** **I don't think you know**  
(Я готова взорваться, но, кажется, тебе этого не понять)

Окончательно сняв штаны, Саске сел спиной к Наруто и потерся о его член.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
(Я хочу, чтобы ты расстегнул пуговицы на моей одежде, малыш)

Ещё немного и Наруто сойдёт с ума!

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
(Но ты всё упираешься)

Блондин толкнулся вперёд и захрипел, когда брюнет отстранился, покачивая головой. Или Наруто не дергается, или ублюдок все прекращает.

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
** **But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**  
(Ты только говоришь, что собираешься это сделать,  
Но пока ничего не происходит)

Пальцами Саске пробежался по груди Наруто, оставляя за собой дорожки, покрытые мурашками. Наруто дёрнул сковывающие его узы.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
(Я хочу, чтобы ты расстегнул пуговицы на моей одежде, малыш)

Они поддались. Узумаки дёрнул ещё сильнее.

**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
(Но ты всё упираешься)

Последний предмет одежды был мучительно медленно снят с покачивающихся бёдер.

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**  
 **But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**  
(Ты только говоришь, что собираешься это сделать,  
Но пока ничего не происходит)

Блондин был не единственным, кто наслаждался происходящим; ну что ж, он возьмёт проблему брюнета под контроль и всё уладит.

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**  
 **Loosen up my buttons babe**  
(Давай, малыш, расстегни пуговицы на моей одежде)

Саске открутил крышку со смазки Наруто, с видом: «Я так и знал». Ну, он должен быть готов к любым ситуациям.

**Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
** **Loosen up my buttons babe**  
(Малыш, пожалуйста, расстегни пуговицы на моей одежде)

Саске щёлкнул по истекающему смазкой члену блондина и плавно надел на него презерватив, сразу же убрав руки. От увиденного Наруто застонал и подумал, что впервые умоляет; он наблюдал, как Саске выдавливает любрикант на пальцы и подготавливает себя, прикрыв глаза, а чувственные губы пели эту нервирующую песню своим глубоким голосом.

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**  
 **Loosen up my buttons babe**  
 **Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?**  
 **Loosen up my buttons babe**  
(Давай, малыш, расстегни пуговицы на моей одежде.  
Малыш, пожалуйста, расстегни пуговицы на моей одежде)

Как, чёрт побери, брюнет мог петь эту проклятую песню, не сбиваясь с ритма и без намёка на дрожь в голосе, когда он насаживался на пальцы – оставалось загадкой.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
** **But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
(Я хочу, чтобы ты расстегнул пуговицы на моей одежде, малыш.  
Но ты всё упираешься)

О, он уже готов был умереть от желания прикоснуться к Саске.

**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**  
(Ты только говоришь, что собираешься это сделать)

На этот счёт у него были свои соображения.  
\- О да, да, Саске, - стонал он, когда Учиха вытер свои пальцы о ткань, лежащую рядом.  
Музыка тут же была забыта, когда Саске начал медленно насаживаться на Наруто, последний вжал голову в подушку, кусая губы и используя весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы оставаться неподвижным. Опустившись, брюнет помедлил; блондин выжидающе смотрел на него.  
Опершись руками на грудь Узумаки, он дал себе немного времени привыкнуть, слегка вращая бедрами. Голова брюнета была опущена и чёлка скрывала всё лицо, не заслоняя лишь горящие ониксовые глаза, пока Учиха неторопливо занимался любовью с мужчиной. Блондин позволил Учихе вести, лишь выгибаясь и обхватывая брюнета руками, тем самым входя глубже, но не ускоряя темп толчков.  
\- Ааах.. хаах…  
Саске, наконец, застонал, потихоньку наращивая темп. Пальцами он царапал грудь Наруто, голова склонилась ниже. Появившаяся на брови Учихи капелька пота заскользила по щеке, добралась до подбородка и, нежно пробежавшись по шее, остановилась на адамовом яблоке как раз тогда, когда очередной стон вырвался из плена этих бледных губ.  
\- Разреши мне прикоснуться к тебе, Саске, только позволь, - попросил Наруто, натягивая оковы.  
Тёмные глаза задумчиво посмотрели на него, и Саске склонился, заставляя Наруто вновь стонать: он почти выскользнул из него. Узумаки уже было испугался, что всё испортил, как вдруг его руки высвободили. Запястья всё ещё были связаны, но теперь он чувствовал себя свободнее.  
Мягко вернув Саске в прежнее положение, мужчина обхватил его за талию. Затем блондин выпрямился, чувствуя, что брюнет последовал за ним. Когда он сел, Саске обнял его за плечи и обвил ногами талию Наруто.  
Блондин вернул партнёру неторопливый ритм, Учиха раскачивался на нем с откинутой головой назад и стонал. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Узумаки бросился посасывать, покусывать, целовать шею и подбородок Саске, усмехнувшись, когда брюнет начал царапаться. До оргазма оставалось немного: блондин понял это по сокращающимся мышцам.  
\- Наруто, - задыхаясь, шептал Саске.  
Блондин напрягся и, усилив хватку, начал неистово вбиваться в него. Уткнувшись в шею брюнета, Узумаки снова и снова повторял его имя. Саске не позволил себе кричать от удовольствия, но выражения экстаза на его лице было достаточно, чтобы Наруто последовал за ним.  
Подрагивая от только что испытанного безумного оргазма, Наруто взял лежащую рядом ткань и начал вытирать себя и Учиху. В конце концов, если он усложнял Саске жизнь, то всё происходящее между ними ничего не значило, к тому же он не хотел злить ублюдка… ну хорошо, если это вновь сведётся к такому потрясающему сексу, возможно стоит…  
\- Даже не думай об этом, - сказал Саске, растягивая слова. Он что, умеет читать мысли? Хотя, широченная улыбка и заблестевшие глаза с головой выдавали блондина.  
Брюнет устроил голову на груди Наруто, пальцами рисуя невидимые круги. Он пребывал в сонном состоянии и уже почти сдался в объятия сна, как блондин обхватил своего любовника руками, придвинув того вплотную к себе. Почувствовав лёгкий толчок, Узумаки проследил за пальцем, который указывал на одеяло, лежащее рядом с ним. Забавно тряхнув головой, он укрыл их.  
\- Моя бойскаутовская сторона перешла к тебе? – поддразнил Наруто.  
\- Я не разгуливаю со смазкой в кармане, идиот, - парировал Саске, наслаждаясь массажирующими его затылок пальцами.  
\- Как насчёт того, чтобы завтра в восемь попробовать самый лучший в мире рамен?  
\- Хн. Не собираешься дожидаться следующего месяца? – проворчал Саске. – Хорошо. Но предупреждаю, я не занимаюсь сексом на первом свидании, - добавил он с усмешкой.  
\- Очень жаль. Мне говорили, что я довольно хорош, - в подтверждение своим словам, Наруто гордо тыкнул пальцем в себя, на что его будущий партнёр по свиданию лишь фыркнул. С этого момента их отношения переходили на новый уровень.

* перевод песни был взят отсюда: http://planeta.rambler.ru/community/6565/26497392.html


End file.
